Mine
by Laura-Shi
Summary: The war has ended and Elessar has been crowned king. Faramir, who is waiting for his mate to arrive- This story mian pairing is FARAMIR/HALDIR. In other words slash.


**Title:** Mine  
**Author: **Laura-shi  
**Beta:**Kissa ( Kissa is no longer my beta, but for all the help in the previous versions **THANK YOU**)  
**Pairing:** Faramir/Haldir and minor Rumil/Lindir/Orophin, Elrond/Melpomaen, Erestor/Glorfindel, Legolas/Silinde, and Aragorn/Arwen  
**Rating:** M +  
**Disclaimer:** The Characters in this story do not belong to me, I gain no profit from this story, I own Nothing!  
**Summary:** The war has ended and Elessar has been crowned king. Faramir, who is waiting for his mate to arrive, is completely oblivious to Eowyn attraction towards him, but his brother-in-laws do and are worried of how their brother will act when he finds out. What Faramir do once his mate arrives and things become more complicating.  
**Category:** Language- foul (cussing), M/M homosexual relationship (Slash), M/F Heterosexual relationship (Het), M/M/M Threesome (Slash), Fluff

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES: **

**'emphasizing your words'  
****_'Thoughts'  
_  
All Questions will be answered at the bottom and if I find your comment wether it be Critizim or other interesting I might also comment on that to.  


* * *

**

Looking over his balcony and down, Faramir felt at peace as he took a light sip of his drink. Soon he would have to get ready for the evening meal which he was looking forward to and at the same time dreading. Curently he was exhausted and just wanted to head for bed instead of going off to dinner, but he suspected that he would be hunted down by his friends and dragged to the meal if he did that. As he breathed in deeply he smiled to himself as he went over the last couple days and the improvement he had seen since the new Queen and King had taken the throne. From what he observed Queen Arwen was evenly matched for King Elessar and they were much in love with each other. A true pair to reperesent what a relationship was all about. Giving and Taking.

Stepping in side he placed his now empty glass on the table as he headed for the bathroom to freshen up, before he headed for the great halls where the meals were served. As he thought of the up coming meal with the guess his frowned deepened as he thought of the missing those who would not be their to celibrate the new age. Shaking his head he scooped his hands into basin and splashed water into his face, before snatcching a a towel and wipping his face. Looking up I felt a smile spread across my face at the new memories that he had gained over the last couple weeks. Compared to memories of when he grew up here the new ones were much lighter and bright.

As Faramir straighted his clothes as he exited the room and headed to the Great Hall. This place as he looked around held a lot of horrible memories for him, and he wondered if he could even stay hear for long periods of time. Shifting he shrugged the shady thoughts away as he continued on his way, but as much as he tried the thought were still at the surface.

He felt trapped here, as if the walls were closing in on him and he could do nothing about it. Gliding down the halls making sure not to make a sound, he turn the corner and see the door to the right in front of me. Shaking his head, Faramir cleared his head of all neagitive thought and as he reached for the door knob he felt much lighter.

* * *

I was gazing around the room looking for my steward and wondering where he was and what he was up to, but if he thought of missing dinner again so help me. I will go after him with a vengeance. Faramir was skinny enough and I had made a promise to Boromir to watch over his 'little one' if anything happened to him and something did happen to Boromir. Before I met Faramir I truly didn't understand what was so special about him, but the first time I saw him I knew why Boromir wanted Faramir to be protected from those who wished to take advantage of him. Faramir was a precious jewel that does not appear so often, he was one in a million, a person who was selfless and pure of heart. Sighing, I rubbed my eyes, and looked at that the door, silently willing it to open and have my stubborn steward walk in and if the Valar were listening to me, there he is, standing in the door. Where the heck did he come from, I did not hear him come down the hallway, and trust me that is a loud hallway. If you can hear Ada come down it, or even one of the twins who love to sneak up on people come down that hallway than you should definitely here Faramir. I look around and that no one noticed Faramir enter the hallway. Faramir strolled over to his seat barely touching the ground and was about sit down right to Eowyn.

Watching them Elessar caught Faramir's eyes as he grinned before turning back to his conversation with his Ada. He only heard bits and piece of the conversations that were happening around the room and wondered how his 'elven' family could tune it out so well. Sighing he took a sip almost spitting it out when Arwen put his hand over his.

"They look to be getting along well." Arwen smiled gently at her herven.

"Who...?"

"Eowyn and Faramir." Arwen picked up her drink as she sipped it lightly before putting it down.

"Yes they do seem to have become fast friends..." Elessar thoughtfully replied as he watched his steward. He was a stubborn one, his steward.

"Yes, although I am not sure who is more stubborn Eowyn or Faramir... maybe it is Faramir as he does have that wicked since of humor." Arwen smiled brightly while her eyes widen as her herven started to cough most likely because his drink went down the wrong way.

"Ion-nin are you ok?" Elrond patted his son's back as he watched him with intense eyes.

"Yes ada.... the drink just went down the wrong way..."Elessar cleared his throat as he shifted under his ada's intense stare. As he looked over to his steward who was sitting with Eowyn they seemed to be in deep conversation. Looking back at Ada, I noticed that he seemed to be giving me one of those looks, the problem is which one is it, because if it is the one . I smile shakily at him and look around one more time to see if there is anything interesting…….. Hold it a minute I stop on the Lothlorien brothers Rumil and Orophin who where currently glaring daggers at someone, as I followed there eyesight I am lead back Eowyn and Faramir. Now what is it that has them bothered with those two.

* * *

  
Rumil watched his brother-in-law and Lady Eowyn interact with each other and he continued to glare at her as he currently was not amused with the interaction between the two. It was obvious to him and Orophin that Lady Eowyn was interested in Faramir. It was probably obvious to a lot of people that she was interested everyone, but Faramir who seemed oblivous in his opinion. Hopefully what he saw was just a freindship bond and nothing more as he did think that his older brother Haldir would be amused if it was anything else.

Rumil watcched his brother from the corner of his eyes as he muttered unintelligently as clutched his fork so hard that it started to bend against the strength. Placing a hand on his brothers arm he shook his head when he was pinned with a glare that had been directed at Eowyn

"Peace gwador, remember Haldir trust Faramir and you know that Faramir would not do anything to break his trust. So let us wait to speak about with him in private." Rumil lowered his voice so only he and his brother could hear the words passed between them.

"Agreed... Let us retrieve him once the meal is over..." Orophin went back to his meal as he thought of what he and his brother could do to get Faramir away after dinner.

"What ever we do we will need to find out about the situation before Haldir gets here and sees this and deals with this himself" Rumil and Orophin shuddered at the thought of their brother's temper.

"Well how about asking him for a tour of the libary and then the archery range tomorrow that will give us a couple days." Orophin suggested as he took a big bite of his food.

"That just might work." Rumil nodded as he retured to his meal feeling somewhat better than before.

* * *

Nodding his head Faramir listened to Eowyn's plans for Rohan and its people of course she had to run it across her brother, but from what he could tell she was very passionate about her home and very loyal too.

"That sounds like some impressive plans you have there, Lady Eowyn... I am quiet sure that Eomer will look over your ideas thoroughlyand might I suggest showing them to our King." Faramir tapped his fingures as he went over the new information. If he was to be fourthright with himself he would have to admit that this idea could also help the other communities and its people.

"Do you think so...?" Eowyn grin spread across her face as her hair danced around her. She was very happy to find someone who would take some time to listen to some of her ideas.

"Yes I believe so... Lady Eowyn... They are truly good plans and if I might be forthright I would say that could help the other communities as well." Faramir grinned as he watched Eowyn's eyes come to life. He had to admit even though at first he had thought of this women to be annoying he was now quiet pleased that he took some time to know her as she was turning out to be someone who he could have a good conversation with and someone he could see himself becomeing good friends with.

"What are you doing tomorrow Faramir?" Eowyn asked as she watched Faramir.

"I will be quiet busy I am afraid... I have to check up on the progres... find some new trainers for some of our younger groups of children and then I will be teaching archery to some of the newest recruits for the Ithilien Rangers. Although I seem to be having trouble finding someone who will train the younger group of children in sword fighting." Faramir rubbed his chin not seeing the glint enter Eowyn's eyes.

"If I do not sound to bold Faramir might I offer my service in train the younger children." Eowyn smiled.

"No.. of course I would apperciate that... There will be couple girls in the class as well and will some of the men are a little uncomfortable with working with the girls." Faramir grinned as he remember the excuses that he had been fed.

"All the better..." Eowyn grinned at the prospect of training more girls to defend themselves.

"Good I will run it by our King tomorrow morning... Training is usually done after the noon meal and I do not think you will have any prpoblem, but if you do their is some Ranger around that can find me." Faramir smiled as he now had one less thing to worry about.

As he was continue with his conversation he noticed Rumil and Orophin heading their way as he set done his fork and turned his direction.

"Hello 'Lord' Faramir, we heard that you were the person to ask about a tour of the library and my brother Orophin and I were wondering if we could take some of your time." Rumil smiled down at Tithen gwador.

"I would love to show you around the library." Faramir nodded, before turing back to Eowyn. "I am afraid we will have to finish this later... I did promise them I would show them around a while back." Faramir smiled as he raised from the chair.

I looked over to Elessar and I noticed I had his attention. "My lord, do you mind if I leave earlier." And as Elessar nodded his head and made a shooing gesture for me to leave as he returned to his conversation with his lady who nodded her head in his direction while giving him a supporting smile.

"Good Eve my Lord, My lady." I said after I got and did a short bow and left with my brother –in-laws and a thought occurred to me _'Boy would Elessar by shocked out of his mind when he found out that I was already married and that I was not even human. I looked like a human, but that was only the outward appearance and not skin deep.'_ Smiling to my self I step out of the Hall of Fire.

* * *

Elessar smiled at his steward and watched him walk out of the room, I was glad that he had some friends around this place, he seemed so serious and in a deep depression.

"Your steward seems to be a noble person." I turned my head to the person who was talking to me and notice it was Ada.

"Yes, he is very trustworthy and I trust him to do what is best for Gondor, when I cannot." Smiling widely and looking around. The minstrel had started to play the music and the atmosphere had become more relax.

"Careful Estel, if you smile any harder your jaw might break" one of gwador-nin said as the other snickered behind his hand. I couldn't help but laughed at there antics as they made some rude and hilarious gesture and comments until Ada smacked them up the side of their head at the same time which only caused me to laugh harder.

"Estel, Ion-nin do not encourage your older gwadors" Ada scolded at me, but I could see the mirth in his eyes and I was not worried.

"Who me... ada, I would never…" I said in with the look that mellon-nin Legolas said that no one could turn down. Legolas had once said in jest that it was so lethal that if the dark lord was faced with it he would succumb to its 'evil' powers.

"Where is Melpomaen, Ada" Arewn spoke up from her spot as she finally noticed that the small, but lithal scribe was not here.

As Arwen I watched Ada's eyes soften at the though of Melpomaen, we shared a glance. Ada really does love Mel and we were happy for both of them. They were one of the greatest example of true love I have ever seen; their love is a great inspiration to everyone on what we should do with our relationship. He smiled at me, you know one of those smiles that scream, he is somewhere else where there is only happy thoughts, and then all of a sudden he becomes very somber.

"Unfortunately, Mel had a very powerful headache, so I gave him a sleeping draught and told him to sleep it off, it is probably the stress... He well be fine if he takes a couple days off to relax." I nodded, understanding that it was most likely stress from helping around the kingdom. I admired Melpomaen for helping even though he didn't have to and I was also very thankful for all the help that I was getting from very close friends and mentors that I grew up around the house.

"Well you tell Mel that we missed him tonight..." Arwen inquired as her eyes softened when looking at her father.

"Yes I am sure to pass the message on... that is once he is done lecturing me." Elrond grinned.

"Oh Ada..." Arwen sighed as she shook her head. "You slipped the headache remidy into his drink again didn't you?"

"Maybe... but he really did need it." Elrond laughed as his children looked at their drinks with suspicion, before turning their eye to him.

As Elessar chuckled heartily he looked around spotting Eowyn who seemed to be very deep in thought about something. Maybe tomorrow he coudl stop her and have a small conversation with her about how she was doing. After all she had been in the healing house a couple weeks before he was crowned and he had yet to hear how she was now. Looking to his wife he smile as he relaxed into his seat enjoying the banter of his family. Wherever Faramir was he hoped that he was having as much as fun as he was.

* * *

I was walking down the halls of Gondor with my brothers talking about ups, and downs, and what had happened since I left Lorien to check out the intense feeling that I was needed eles where. I had of course had asked the Lord and Lady for some time off to see what was wrong. The Lord was none to pleased, but the Lady understood that I needed to do this and had given me her approval, much to the Lord's reasons why I should not go. It had been just a couple days after the fellowship had left and my brother Boromir had left the lands. We had a very long discussion about everything; I remember my brother had said he had snuck off after everyone had fallen asleep and to this day I do not think that Elessar knew that I was their when he arrived with the grave news of Gandalf herroic deat. and if he did know that I had been there then he was good a keeping secrets, or information to himself.

I knew the day I left something was terribly wrong, but I had never thought to find my brother, my guardian, my first friend, dead floating down the river in a boat. I was not ready for it and sometimes I wish I had stayed, but instead I had followed my feeling. I remember the night when I had told Herven-nin, Haldir that I was going to check out the problem in Gondor and I remember the incident like it was yesterday.  
**

* * *

_~ * ~ * ~ FLASHBACK ~ * ~ * ~_**

Walking around the talan, Faramir made sure that everything was in order. For dinner they were having fruit, breads, cheese, and some sandwichs. As he looked, Faramir knew that his herven Haldir would be back soon and he hope to speak about the upcoming trip that he was to make to Gondor to check up on his brother and put his fears to rest. Haldir would understand, yes he may not like it, but he would understand it all the same. Smiling as he thought of his herven he countinued to organized his traveling bag and make sure his bow and arrows, as well as his long blades were ready and placed at the door. His traviling pack had some spare tunics, and pants as well as his clock being placed on the hook next to the door ready to placed around his shoulders. He was still slightly nervous of how Haldir would react to the news he would share especially since his own Ada had seemed displeased with the information of him setting foot into Gondor again. Jumping, Faramir turned around when he felt to arm slide around his waist as he felt Haldir kissed down his neck and slowed down to nibble on his hipper senstive ears.

"Mae Govannen, melamin" Faramir heard Haldir's voice as he felt it send shiver all around his skin. Smiling up at Haldir, Faramir leaned against Haldir's hard chest as he enjoyed the attention that was on the recieving end. It was starting to head up when a large rumble feld the room and as Faramir blinked a couple times as he pressed his lips in a straight line as he tried not to laugh. As he looked down at Haldir's stomach and up at his scowling face and his briliant blue eyes.

"Manen nalyë?" Faramir asked Haldir as he entwinded his hands in Haldir's silver hair as he smirked up at him as we shared a heated kiss.

_"_I am fine now that I am home" Haldir commented between kisses as he literally pounced on Faramir sending them both to the ground. Taking a deep breath, Faramir tried to concentrate which was hard when Haldir was nibbling his neck that would surely to leave a hickey. Squirming out of his grip I stood up fast and look down at herven-nin, and had to stifle my laugh at his frusteerated look.

"Quel undome, meleth-nin." Faramir smiled as he leaped out of Haldir's arm path, while Haldir grumbled, before getting up from their floor. "Aníral maded?" I smile at his bewildered face and watch as he crossed his arms in such a manner that he looked like a child who didn't get his way, he even had the pout to finish off the look. Trying not to laugh was so hard right now especially when he had that look.

"Come along, meleth... I have set out some sandwichs for us and I for one feel famished." Faramir sent Haldir a mischievous grin as he sat down in one of chairs while he watched Haldir hurried over to where he and the food was.

"I was doing quite fine until you decided to leave my arms, and as for some food I can think of a few things that I would like to eat." Uh... oh, the look he was giving was not good; he had the look of an elf that had not eaten in many days, who was now looking at a very big meal.

"Well that is good as we have an asortment of food." Faramir smiled as he took a sip of his drink while he watched Haldir from across the table as he picked out some sandwichs, fruit, bread rolls, and pour a drink into his goblet. Shaking his head, Faramir joined his herven as he filled his plate with an assortment of food.

"Ok, beloved what are you up to?" He said placing the wooden cover back on the food.

"Nothing, nothing is happened, well except that, oh nothing meleth." I smiled at him; I had no idea what I would do without him. I could see him frowning at me.

"I know something is up, you cannot fool me melamin." He said, finally starting on his food, just nibbling at it once in a while. I lost all thought watching his pink tongue swipe out to catch some of the juices from the fruit he had just eaten from his fork.

As Faramir sipped on his wine which had been a gift from his Ada he was so dazed that he had not heard Haldir's voice until he felt Haldir's hand rest on his cheeck. Smiling lightly at Haldir he place his cup down on the table.

"Haldir, you know that I have been tense lately and that I have told you I had a bad feeling something was not quiet right." Taking a breath Faramir gathered his thoughts as he felt Haldir's arm encircle around his waist and lift him until he found himself on Haldir's lap as he calmed down.

"Yes, I have noticed that meleth even tithen gwador noticed that you have been on edge since the fellowship showed up at the entrance of our woods." Haldir relaxed as he waited for Faramir to continue.

"So I went to talk to Lady Galadriel, and she suggested that I follow my feelings and check it out so in a couple days I should be leaving to head towards Gondor." Faramir finished the last part as he waited for Haldir's reaction.

"Sut an?" Faramir heared Haldir say tensely and he knew that he was unhappy about this information as he felt Haldir's arm tighten around waist in a possessive manner.

"You need not to worry about me, meleth. I know how to take care of myself, after all I have had the best teachers when training me in tracking, and working with my weapons." Faramir ran his hand through Haldir's hair as he felt him relax. "As for how long I am not sure myself as it could be a couple days, weeks, maybe longer."

I was not looking forward to seeing Denethor again much less being in the same room, but for his brother he would do almost anything. Even though they were half brothers, Boromir had been his best friend and protector as a child and he could not turn his back on Boromir not after all the times he was there for him.

"Mela en' coiamin, If this is what you feel that you need to do then I will support you one hundred percent, but it does not mean that I have to like it. I am guessing that your Ada is also displeased with your choice of leaving the protection of the Golden woods." As Haldir took a hold of Faramir face with both his hands and pulled him down for a slow tender kiss.

"No he is not, but you know Ada..." Faramir shared a laugh with Haldir as he cuddled close to him. "I just have a very horrible feeling that whatever I am going to find is going shake the fondation that I have set." Faramir frowned as he was finally able to release his fears and worried to his herven.

"Do not fear Meleth... lean on me let your worries and fears drift away." Haldir hummed as he once again took a hold of Faramir's lips. Making up his mind that he would spend the rest of the night not worring about Faramir departure.

Faramir laughed as he was hauled up and carried off to his room by Haldir who had a determined look on his face. He had a feeling that they would not be leaving room for a while.

**_~ * ~ * ~END OF FLASHBACK ~ * ~ * ~_

* * *

**

Faramir felt someone nudge him in the side as he looked to see Rulima and Oropher sprouting twin grins, before the broke into insane like laughter.

"What, what is so funny... Please do tell me…" Faramir commented as his left eyebrow rose very similar to his Ada when he wanted answers. As he looked them square in eye he allowed himself to slowly smile, which cause the twins to stop laughign and give Faramir a warily look.

"Well, first stop with the smile it scares me and secondly we were laughing because on you zoned out for a couple minutes and thirdly you have your _**'Haldir smile'**_ on so we know zoning out was because of him." Rumil stated while the whole time smiling at me.

Faramir losted his smile as the latest memory poped back into his head. He dearly missed Haldir and their talan, and at time like this he could really feel the strain of the bond that he shared with Haldir. Smiling lightly, Faramir leaned in a Rumil and Oropher placed him in between them, while giving him a huge hug with one of their arm wrapped around his waist. He was thankful for these and was proud to call them his gwadors, even though they got on his nerves.

"Tithen pen, do not be upset... Rumil meant his words as a good thing and he didn't desire to see you become sad." Orophin's voice echoed over Faramir as he hugged Faramir tighter trying to sooth his brothers sadness.

"I know that you ment well... I guess that I am just a little more exhausted from the days activities." Taking a deep breath Faramir. "Le hannon, I think that I needed that more than I like to admit that." Faramir smiled tiredly as the days activities catched up to him.

"Tithen pen, we love you, for you are our little brother and we know Haldir…" Orophin stated.

"Aye and we know that he won't get angry at the wound, but he will be unhappy about something, now enough of this sad mood... You said that you would show us the library and that is what you are going to do..."Faramir stood there dumbfounded at how they made him feel as if they were on page 54 and then they jumped to page 344. All the while questioning where he was when they did the jump as he felt Rumil pushing me and Orophin pulling me by my arm down the hall.

"Wha…, Huh…, but wait you all ready know where the library is gwadors why do you need me to show you?" I asked still in shock at the change of the conversation.

"We know that Tithen pen but, Elessar does not know that and what Elessar does not know is good for us." Orophin replied and at the same time my mind cached up with me.

"Wait, wait, wait… What do you mean he will be unhappy about something else? What is that something else? Tell me what could possibly upset Haldir?" I asked him in a tone of bewilderment. Unfortunately they just laugh at me.

"Don't mind that gwador, it is not important…" Stated Rumil as he dragged me around the corner.

Unfortunately, for gwadors-nin and Faramir they did not see the person hiding or did they see the person step out of the shadows staring after them with a look of shock. Just who was Faramir and how did he get the Galadhrim brothers to adopt him.

**

* * *

**

**Author Notes:**

I would like to say that this revision is my best revision, but then again I have improved in my writing. I would also like to say to the haters that you do not have the right to judge as this was one of my first time trying to write slash. I was new at it and your words were horrible and unkind in someways. To those who gave me constructive critizim thankyou I did look it over and it took me a while to feel ready to rewrite the story to the point that I like how it turned out and where Eowyn and Arwen did not sound like giggling teenage girls. I have looked over the story and even I admit it sounded bad at times.

For those who review: Please I do not mind the Critizim, but no flames... I will not tolerate them. I do not mind that you do not like Slash that is your own opinion and I will respect that, but I would also like you to respect me and just give critizim that I can use. IF IT IS ABOUT MY GRAMMAR... SAVE YOUR BREATH... I HAVE TRIED TO FIX THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES BUT I USUALLY DO NOT CATCH THEM. SO JUST SAVE YOURSELF THE TROUBLE I ALREADY KNOW ABOUT THE GRAMMAR ISSUES.

**Rangers of Ithilien: Gondor's secret soldiers east of Anduin**- A force of the soldiers of Gondor, selected from the descendants of the people who had dwelt in Ithilien before it fell from Gondor's control. Dressed in camouflaging green and brown, they crossed the Anduin in secret to harass the forces of the Enemy in Gondor's old domain.

**Galadhrim:** The 'Tree-people'; the Silvan Elves of the land of Lórien, ruled in the later Third Age by Galadriel and Celeborn.

Silvan Elves of Lothlórien had adapted their culture to living in a deeply forested land. From early times, they built structures among the trees known as _telain_ (or _flets_). At first these were used as guard posts or refuges, but eventually many of the Elves began to live permanently on these wooden platforms (following the example, it is said, of either Amroth or Nimrodel). From their tree-top dwellings, the Elves of Lórien became known as _Galadhrim_, an Elvish name translated as 'Tree-people'.

2. A marchwarden of the Galadhrim of Lórien, who guarded its northern borders with his brothers Rúmil and Orophin. When the Fellowship arrived there after fleeing Moria, he became their guide and led them to Caras Galadhon.

**

* * *

TRANSLATIONS**

1.** Herven:** husband**, Herven-nin:** My husband  
2.** Ion nin-** My son **/ ion-** son  
3.** Ada: **Dad/Daddy  
4.** Tithen gwador:** Little brother  
5.** gwador-** brother  
6.** Mae Govannen-** Well met  
7. **Melamin -** my love express possession  
8.** Manen nalyë? -** How are you?  
9.** Quel undome-** Good evening (Greeting)  
10. **Aníral maded? --** Do you want to eat?  
11.** Sut an?- **How Long?  
12. **Mela en' coiamin** -Love of my life  
13. **Le hannon- **thank you


End file.
